Scott's Day
by Swimming Clara
Summary: This is a one shot for Father's day for all Dad's around the World. It does link with the rest of my stories that I write, so I hope that you enjoy it. The siblings wanted to do something special for Scott on father's day this is the one shot story of what they did for Scott.


**This is a one shot for Father's day for all Dad's around the World. It does link with the rest of my stories that I write, so I hope that you enjoy it. The siblings wanted to do something special for Scott on father's day this is the one shot story of what they did for Scott.**

**Disclaimer- The Thunderbirds are not mine but Emily, Lucy, Violet and Luke are mine.**

* * *

Scott's Day

Scott and Virgil had a late rescue last night and by the time he had returned home they had both been up for more than 24 hours and all he wanted to do was cuddle up into his wife, and not get woken up by his 3 year old terror knowing that today was father's day so that normally meant he would get woken up. Both Lucy and Violet had done really well with their studies, International Rescue and looking after Luke for their parents whilst they went out on rescues. They girls did go out but not as much.

Life on Tracy Island had settled down and they had fallen into a routine but today was slightly different. Although Gordon was up for his morning swim along with Violet as the pair of them train together after she won gold at the Youth Olympics. There was one other person who would normally be up but after a long over night rescue he was still in bed with his wife.

Both Gordon and Violet were getting out the pool after their swim. "I will see you at breakfast Uncle."

"Will do kiddo." Violet was walking back to her's and Lucy's room when she heard little patter of feet running towards Scott and Emily's room.

"Luke please don't wake Dad up." Luke was looking up at his big sister.

"Why Vi Vi?"

"Because little man, Daddy and Uncle Virg were out all night and do you know what is special about today?"

"It's Daddy's Day."

"It sure is little man. Right your sister is still asleep shall we wake her up." Luke's little face lit up. Luke grabbed Violet's hand before heading back to her room. "Luke I am going to quickly have a shower then get changed do you want to keep my bed warm for me.

"Ok Vi Vi." Once Violet had left the room to go and get showered and changed, Luke got out of Violets bed and went to jumped on Lucy's bed to wake her up. "Luc Luc wake up."

"Hey man it is still early shall we go back to sleep?"

Luke went and fell back asleep in bed with Lucy whilst Violet was getting up. Once Violet was dressed and then went back and saw Luke asleep with Lucy. Violet sat at her desk and was completing some paperwork when Luke began to stir and wake up. "Hey Buddy shall we go back to your room and get you up?"

"Yes please Vi Vi." Violet carried Luke back to his room so he could get up. "Can we make Daddy breaky in bed?"

"We sure can."

Violet got Luke in the bath and washed his hair for him. A few minutes later he was changed and ready for the day. "Lets try and wake Lucy up again."

Luke ran in front of Violet to her room to wake Lucy up. "Wakey Wakey Luc."

"Alright I am awake and give me 5 minutes to shower and get up then we can go down and make Dad breakfast in bed."

The siblings left the bedroom corridor and headed to the kitchen right me and Lucy are going to do the cooking and you are going to help alright. "Okay" Lucy and Violet started to cook the sausages and the bacon. Jeff walked in and could smell the bacon cooking.

"That smell nice." As Jeff walked closer he picked Luke up whilst the girls cooked breakfast for Scott.

"Morning Grandpa we are cooking breaky for Daddy." They stayed like that until Jeff went to his office to start his paperwork for the day leaving the siblings in the kitchen knowing the girls would look after Luke.

"Alright Luke breakfast is ready for Daddy."

"Okay." Luke got down from his chair and ran towards his sisters.

"Luke please be careful and why don't you hold Lucy's hand." They walked towards their parents bedroom. "Luke why don't you go and wake Dad up." Luke jumped on his parents bed to wake Scott up.

"Wake up Daddy. Wake up Daddy." Scott woke up although he was really tired still. "Happy Daddy's Day."

The girls walked into their parents bedroom "Happy Father's Day. Luke wanted to make you breakfast in bed and I had to stop him from waking you up." Scott felt proud of his children for what they had done.

"Come here girls I am so proud of you, now I am going to eat my breakfast and get up then we are all going to spend the whole day together." That is what they did they went to the beach and had fun. Although Scott was a Dad he felt like a kid again and that was thanks to his children who he wouldn't change for the whole world.


End file.
